


Sunny Side

by kittydesade



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittydesade/pseuds/kittydesade





	Sunny Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pouncer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pouncer/gifts).



"You're staring."

"Damn right I'm staring."

Aisha smirked. There was no one by the pool, and the sun was warm, and she was wearing the bare minimum for legally mandated decency. Which meant she could not only feel the sun but also Clay's gaze over her skin.

"That sun's pretty high in the sky, you know," she suggested, not opening her eyes but arching a brow in his rough direction.

His voice came from almost next to her, after a second or two of silence and shifting deck chairs. "That's 'cause it's noon, babe."

She stretched up a leg and kicked him in the abdomen, just above his thigh. With her legs at a ninety-degree angle. "Don't call me that." Old joke. And mostly enforced, at this point, for the sake of showing off her flexibility and her, um. Assets. "And that was a hint that you should get busy with the lotion. The suntan lotion," she added, rolling over.

"Sure thing, babe."

Aisha growled, but she was too busy stretching out as he straddled and sat down on the lawn chair behind her, the sound of plastic slapping his palm and the sudden smell of cocoa butter in the air. She opened her eyes a little to catch the gleaming white of sun reflected off the surface of the stone walkway and then closed them again. Her face was pressed into the plastic mesh of the lawn chair, anyway, she didn't need to see.

Clay's hands were giving her more than enough sensory input. He started on the backs of her legs, strong hands, strong fingers massaging as he worked the suntan lotion into her skin. "You been working out more when I wasn't looking?" he chuckled.

"Sex is exercise too," she pointed out with a smirk, turning her head so she could open one eye and watch him lean forward. "Good exercise. Fun exercise."

"I do like that kind of exercise."

"I noticed."

She also noticed that his fingers were curled into the straps of her bikini bottom, tangling up in the ties and working them open, first the left side and then the right. "I noticed you noticing." He leaned forward till he was right up against her ass and his legs were kind of pressed against hers at some points, leaning forward over her so that she could feel the shadow of his bulk over her and ran his fingertips down the side of her hips, down as far as he could reach and not have to scoot back or worry about falling over. Back up again.

"Something you had in mind?" she purred, glancing over him. He was still dressed, too, or mostly. His shirt was open all the way. Far overdressed for the pool, or for whatever it was they were going to do in the next, oh, five minutes or so the way they were going. Teasing each other to a fine point.

Clay smirked, leaned over and kissed the curve of her shoulder at the top of her arm, then up. Over her shoulder and up to the side of her neck where his stubble scratched at her skin and he was close enough for his breath to tickle. "I'm not the only one here with something in mind, I think." Well, when he rumbled like that he wasn't. Me- _ow._

"Now I'm curious, though, what are you thinking?" The way he was bent over her, she could imagine. She could definitely imagine, and though the water on her skin had long dried her bikini bottoms were damp. Her skin tingled where he had touched and where she wanted him to touch, which was the deciding factor. She reached up to undo her bikini top.

He made a little rumble of appreciation as she did, running his hand over her back and down and then his hands were on her hips, big hands, covering almost her full hips. "Guess," he growled, pulling her up and back against him.

She didn't have to guess. She didn't have to even think about it, which was good because feeling him hard and pressed up against her wasn't helping the whole thinking process. Aisha opened her mouth to tell him to stop fucking teasing her when she looked over her shoulder and saw him fishing around in his pocket. At least one of them had thought to bring the condom. She helped, sort of, by wriggling out of her scrap of a bathing suit so he could concentrate on getting his pants off and the condom on. By now neither of them was up to speaking much, but once he did manage to fumble the damn thing on he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up to kiss her and that was as good as anything he could have said. Better, even.

Her fingers dug into the canvas around the bar at the top edge of the lawn chair. Her feet tucked in against the edge, knees scraping along the canvas as he thrust in hard. Forceful and hard and the part of her that could still think wondered how long he'd been watching her because damn. She thought _she_ was worked up. She could hear by his voice as he panted in her ear that he was more than ready.

"This what you had in mind when you started commenting on my exercise…" His body almost shoved her into the canvas. "… routine?"

Fuck yes. "I don't know…" she breathed, legs trembling a little. "Might want to work on your stamina."

That noise he made wasn't sexy, though the growling part of it tried to be. But he was also laughing and that made her warm in whole other ways.

Stamina later, though. They both agreed on that when they started this and neither of them moved to change the tone from hard and fast fucking to something different. She wanted him slamming into her, she wanted to feel his urgency slapping against her thighs and ass, feel him sliding fast in and out of her because she was so fucking wet. One large hand gripped the chair next to hers, the other came up to press her waist against him. Then up, arm across her chest, kneading her breast crudely, but to great effect. She shuddered, heard the sharp cries with no sense of how loud she was or wasn't being. Everyone else could just deal. And, oh, god, feeling him shake against her like that was so, so worth it.

Even worth the soreness of muscles straining from a usual position with an unusual lack of support; lawn chairs weren't the steadiest things in the world. Thighs trembling, she eased forward and stretched out again, albeit in somewhat less of a sexy pose than she had been earlier.

A moment later, Clay stretched out next to her. Keeping his lower body carefully away until she rolled her eyes, reached over and snagged a towel for him to use. "Throw it away later. There's a breeze coming up and I'm getting chilly."

"Yes, ma'am," he chuckled, turning onto his side and pulling her up against him.

At this rate, she could just about fall asleep in the sun with him behind her. It hadn't always been the case. Today she felt good, good enough that the team could come up to use the pool and find them naked and cuddled on a deck chair and she wouldn't even mind. Let them yell. She was comfortable.

"You make a good blanket," she murmured, closing her eyes as she shifted to a position more comfortable but also with more sun in her eyes.

He brushed a kiss over her shoulder again, one of those small gestures that clenched her heart and made her wish for the days when she didn't know. "Only for you, babe. Only for you."


End file.
